


when the light is fading

by flvrenzi



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Drug Use, Fluff, Hate to Love, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, References to Depression, david is the perfect student, greenhouses are pretty cool aren't they, herbology is matteo's thing, matteo is a mess, who's dealing drugs to students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flvrenzi/pseuds/flvrenzi
Summary: when matteo, the herbology prodigy with a taste for trouble, finds himself growing closer to david, prefect, perfect student and captain of the ravenclaw quidditch team, he finds that running from dark parts of him isn't going to last forever.(or: a hogwarts au where matteo is dealing drugs to students and david doesn't like getting caught up in trouble, but finds himself caught up with matteo anyway)





	when the light is fading

Matteo slipped out of the shadowy alleyway and stepped into the light. He squinted up at the sun, and headed towards the Magical Menagerie where Jonas had left him waiting. He hated school shopping at Diagon Alley -- when it was this crowded, he found it difficult to avoid people's cloaks brushing against him, or being bumped into by children running to Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

Matteo glanced idly at the people dressed in cloaks and pointed hats that passed by as the leaned against the wall of the store. The shop window of the Magical Menagerie was filled with cages of various sizes, and from the depths of the shop Matteo heard a symphony of sounds from all sorts of creatures -- cawing, and purring, and squealing. Jonas had invited Matteo to come with him to choose an owl, but Matteo refused, opting instead to wait outside. Maybe he should have stopped by Sugarplum's Sweets Shop for some liquorice wands. 

He pulled the hood of his grey sweatshirt up and placed his hands in his pockets, toying with the small packet there. It was an envelope from Mundungus Fletcher, that contained the roshni plant seeds he'd bought. He had considered turning down the deal at the last minute, but Matteo knew that ultimately the money came in useful for his mom when things became difficult.

The shop bell sounded as the door to the Menagerie was opened, and Jonas emerged holding a cage that contained a small tawny owl. Matteo poked a finger into the owl's cage, and the bird didn't peck him, which Matteo considered a good start.

"What're you gonna name it?" Matteo asked, whilst coaxing the owl closer to pet its feathers. The owl squinted at him, remaining at the other side of the cage away from his finger.

After a short pause, Jonas said with a smile, "He seems like a Luigi to me."

Matteo narrowed his eyes, shaking his head in a bemused manner. They headed down the alleyway together, pushing past the crowd of people amidst the rush for school shopping. Matteo pointed out the long line at the ice cream parlour because of the heatwave, and said to Jonas with a smile, "These people should experience a hot summer in Italy for a change."

"Speaking of," Jonas said slowly, "have you heard from your dad yet?"

Matteo shook his head. "Not a single letter. Not even a postcard." He tried but failed to prevent the bitterness from showing in his voice. He tapped his fingers against the top of the owl's cage. "Why'd you want to name it Luigi?" he asked, trying to change the subject. The bird in question looked around at the bustling alleyway, silently judging the noisy and boisterous people that passed. His brown and white feathers looked a bit ruffled upon closer inspection.

"The saleswoman said he's small, but has a knack for getting himself into trouble." Jonas said.

Matteo's mouth quirked up at the corners. "Sounds more like he's a Jonas to me."

But Jonas didn't smile. Instead, he said, "I saw you through the window at the Menagerie, Matteo. I saw when you left."

Matteo's face fell. "Okay? So what?" He ran his fingers through his hair, making it stick out in different directions.

Jonas looked at his friend for a second, realising he might not be able to stop Matteo from his own dangerous decisions. "Do as you like, I guess. But this has been going on for long enough." Jonas said. "I just don't want you to get caught."

-

David had a bitter rivalry with Herbology. He knew that it wasn't necessarily a subject that he needed to take in his NEWTs, and he could've easily dropped the subject once the school year started, but he was a stubborn person at times, and David found himself determined to prove that he could ace the subject area. He wasn't sure why it was his least favourite subject -- maybe he just didn't have much interest in plants -- but when he arrived at Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley, Hogwarts book-list in hand, he immediately wandered to the Herbology section. The bookstore was musty, and the air only thickened when he approached this particular section, which was rarely frequented by shoppers.

David read off titles in the dim light provided by the enchanted candles floating above. There were many large volumes of books, and he frowned at encyclopedias with extravagant, too-long titles that deterred him from slipping the books off the shelf. Maybe he wouldn't have any luck here, and would just have to check the library when he got to Hogwarts.

As he rounded the corner, turning into the next aisle, David found a boy leaning against the shelf, flipping the pages of a particularly large book. He thought the boy looked absolutely bored. After a moment, David realised he recognised him from some of his classes -- Matteo. A Hufflepuff. They had some mutual friends, but they'd hardly ever spoken before. He knew Matteo scraped average grades in his classes, except Herbology, which Matteo had a particular gift in, and was always top of the class. David always thought Matteo seemed like an enigma, one that involved a whole lot of trouble, but he'd sometimes found himself stealing second glances at the messy-haired boy anyway. 

David returned his attention to skimming titles, until he heard Matteo shuffle his feet, and he spared a glance at him.

"Hey," Matteo said, lips quirking up at one corner. He replaced the book he was holding onto the shelf.

"Hey," David responded quietly, and turned his attention back to the task at hand.

After a moment, he heard Matteo ask, "Do you...need any help?"

David raised his eyebrows. "No, I think I'm good." Matteo muttered an "Okay," under his breath, and was about to leave when David said, "What would you recommend for extra reading this year?"

Matteo spun around, his face bright. David watched as the other boy brushed his fingers along the spines of thick books on the shelf, murmuring the various titles as he passed each, until he saw one that pleased him. He plucked the bound book from the shelf, opening to a random page to skim its contents. After a few moments, he shut the book closed, and handed it over to David. "This is supplementary to this year's course. Bit more detailed, and lots of illustrations that you might like, as well."

David's lips curve into a small smile. "Thanks,"

Matteo smiled shyly, placing his hands in his pockets before walking away, leaving David to inspect the textbook recommendation. _Magical Plants and Enchanted Trees of the World_ by Phyllida Spore. David couldn't stop his mouth from forming a small smile.

He paid for all his books for the new school year, as well as his new Herbology book, and then headed outside to find his sister. Laura was at Twilfitt and Tattings, inspecting some particularly pricey dress robes, and David pulled her away so they could go to Quality Quidditch Supplies together. As he spoke to her, he realised the smile still hadn't left his face.

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" Laura asked, tucking loose strands of dark hair behind her ear.

"It's nothing," David said, biting his lip. He pointed across the crowded store to where broomstick servicing kits were displayed. "I need a new one of those this year."

-

There were days when Matteo felt guilty for being a wizard, even hated himself for it. As he stood with his mom on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, hearing the conductor make the final call to board the train to Hogwarts, he wondered if his father hated the magic in his veins, and if that was why he hadn't seen him in years. He wondered if his father was in Italy with another woman, a muggle woman, living a happy and normal life without Matteo and his mom. He pushed away the thought.

Matteo watched the children skittering across the Platform, students kissing their parents goodbye. There was the sounds of owls hooting, the train whistling, people talking, all blending together. The steam exhaled from the train hung in the air.

He looked at his mom, who had her arms wrapped around herself. "I have to go." he said.

His mom forced her mouth into a smile, and pulled him into a tight hug, which Matteo accepted gratefully. He wondered how she would manage without him around for another school year.

She pulled away, taking his face into her hands. "Promise me you'll write," she said.

Matteo nodded. He grabbed his trunk and strolled towards the door, giving a final wave behind to his mom.

He found the cabin where his friends were after a few minutes of searching. Jonas, Hanna, Carlos and Abdi greeted him when he slid the door open.

"Hey!" Hanna rose from her seat by the window and hugged Matteo. "I'll see you at dinner tonight." He watched as her red head disappeared down the hallway, probably returning to where the girls were. Matteo plopped down in the seat Hanna abandoned next to the window.

"So I've heard so far that that David kid from sixth year is captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team now." Carlos said.

"Priya from seventh year is still captain of the Slytherin team, I think." Jonas said.

"Do you guys know about Hufflepuff yet?" Carlos asked, looking at Matteo and Abdi.

Matteo, who didn't have much interest in discussing the year's Quidditch teams and strategies, shook his head dully, blanking out of the conversation that the boys were having. He looked out at the dense countryside that sped past. Matteo thought of the boy who he'd helped in Flourish and Blotts that summer day, clever and loved and talented. Quidditch captain and top student. He wondered what his life would be like if he'd been that successful in all the things he did. All he truly had for a potential future career was Herbology, and he wasn't sure how useful it would be in the long run.

Matteo was pulled away from his thoughts as the cabin door opened. "Anything from the trolley, dears?" the trolley lady asked.

He rose from his seat, scanning over the various sweets and candies, before deciding on a chocolate frog. Matteo was handing over his money when he looked up and saw David and Leonie approaching. His eyes connected with David's for a moment, and Matteo felt his chest drop slightly.

"Can I have some sugar quills, please?" he heard Leonie say as he shut the cabin door.

Matteo was lost in thought for the remainder of the train ride, and Carlos, sitting across from him, kicked his shin to get his attention.

"Luigi, what's up with you, man?" Jonas asked. "We have to change into our school robes."

Matteo sighed as he pulled on his Hogwarts robes, and soon the train had reached its destination. The boys took a carriage to the castle, and Matteo met Hanna as they entered the Great Hall for the Opening Feast. He looked up at the enchanted ceiling, which reflected the clear and starry sky outside. The first years had perfect weather for their boat ride across the lake.

The headmaster had their opening words, then the first years filed in for the Sorting Ceremony, most of them looking terrified, not knowing what to expect. 

After the first years were sorted into their houses, and the feast began, Matteo heard someone call his name from across the table.

"Hey, Matteo," Sara said. Matteo noted mentally that she wasn't sat there when they first came in -- he had made it a personal mission to avoid her as much as he could. However, he already seemed to be failing. "How was your summer?"

"Uneventful, I guess." he responded.

After a moment's hesitation, Sara said, "You didn't write to me like you promised."

He wanted to tell her the truth -- _he just wasn't interested_ \-- but he found himself saying, "I'm here now. That's what matters, right?"

She smiled in response, returning to her conversation with Abdi. Matteo could feel Hanna's gaze on the side of his face, but ignored her. He looked around the room, and saw Jonas and Carlos locked in conversation at the Gryffindor table. Matteo caught Jonas' eye, who smiled in return.

For the rest of the night, he stared at David, who sat at the Ravenclaw table. The dark-haired boy with a bright smile. The boy who had Matteo's thoughts in a whirl.

-

"First years, this way to the Ravenclaw common room!" David said. The group of wide-eyed children followed him up the staircase, and he was showing them through a frequently used secret passageway when he heard his name being called.

"Schreibner! Hey!" Stefan said, coming from behind the group. He parted the first years to make way to David.

David rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"When's Quidditch tryouts?" Stefan asked. He was breathing heavily, and was probably out of breath from running to catch up to David and the first years.

"We haven't gotten approval for a date yet." David said, already turning around. "It'll be on the notice board in the common room once we know for sure."

As they headed up a spiral staircase, David heard one of the first years, a Muggle-born no doubt, ask another first year, "What's Quidditch?" and he smiled.

When he was finally in his dormitory that night, David opened his trunk and changed into pyjamas. He knew he wasn't going to have many free periods, and there was still a small part of him that considered dropping one of his subjects, but he pushed the thought away. It wasn't like he was working this hard for nothing. He had goals that he wanted to accomplish, things that he valued enough to work as hard as he was doing.

The room was empty; everyone else was still in the common room, catching up with friends, playing games, sitting by the fireplace. But the weariness was weighing on his eyes, and once David was curled beneath the sheets, he slipped into a dreamless sleep.

At breakfast the next morning, Amira sat opposite him as David buttered his toast. She was dressed in her black robes and hijab with the blue Ravenclaw tie, and a prefect badge was pinned to her robes.

"How're you feeling this morning?" she asked brightly. The early morning light streaming through the windows reflected off of her nose ring.

"Nervous. You?"

"Kind of excited actually." she said. "Why are you nervous?"

David shrugged. "There's a lot on my plate this year. I'm not sure if I'll be able to handle it." He glanced at his class schedule, which Flitwick had given out earlier that morning. He was right -- he didn't have many free periods. And with Quidditch practice and the Astronomy club meetings and his prefect duties, he wasn't quite sure he could juggle everything in his schedule this year.

Amira gave him an exasperated look. "You totally can. I have faith in you, David."

David smiled. After a moment, he said, "You didn't finish telling me about your brother's dragonologist friend last night."

Amira pressed her lips together. "Mohammed? There's not much to say, I guess. He was over at our house all the time, and it was difficult to avoid him." She took a bite of toast, chewing thoughtfully.

David raised his eyebrows, but didn't press any further. "Did you hear anything about the duelling club?" he asked. "Did the headmaster give approval that we could restart it yet?"

"Yes, Professor Flitwick said they just need to confirm a patron teacher, but most likely we can start on Thursday. The girls have already started making the flyers for the notice boards in the common room."

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to make it to all of the meetings," he said. "I don't know how much time Quidditch practice will take up this term."

"That's okay, I just absolutely need you there for the first meeting." Amira said. "We need to get the younger kids excited so that they keep coming back."

He nodded. David glanced at his wristwatch; he'd promised to meet Leonie before Potions class. "I have to go." he said to Amira. "I'll talk to you later."

"See you later," she said, and gave a small wave as he hurried off for the dungeons. 

David was usually an attentive student; he placed all his focus into his classwork, because he knew it helped him understand the subject material better at the end of the class. But during Potions, he found himself a bit distracted by Matteo's hair, which was looked softer and messier than he'd ever seen it, and David was given a sharp elbow poke in his side from Leonie. His potion was bubbling over the mouth of the cauldron, and Slughorn said, "My my, Schreibner, what's going on with you today?" Matteo had turned to look at him, brows furrowed, and David felt his cheeks turn warm and rosy. In Herbology, he caught Matteo staring, but the boy quickly looked away once David tried to meet his eyes. David bit his lip, not quite sure what to make of it.

When it was dinner-time that evening, he found that he couldn't quite extract Matteo from his thoughts. He wasn't sure why, or how, but the messy-haired boy had suddenly wrapped himself up in David's thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is it! the first chapter of my davenzi hogwarts au! i hope you enjoy, and please feel free to leave feedback in the comments <3

**Author's Note:**

> some things to note:  
> \- i'm using most of my knowledge about the harry potter world, so if you notice some inaccuracies or anything, feel free to point it out.  
> -the term 'roshni' is the name of the plant that i've created for the fic, and it's essentially the wizarding form of weed. the word itself translates to 'light'  
> -please feel free to comment and leave feedback, i'd really appreciate it. also, you can send me a dm on twitter (@ohnomik) if you feel like it. love you all <3


End file.
